Massages
by Negitoro equals LIFE
Summary: Luka is under a lot of stress, so Mikuo tells her how great Miku is at massages. But can Miku and Luka keep their feelings for each other under control? One-shot. Luki x Mikuo, Luka x Miku. *I can't come up with a good title to save my life, nor can I write a good summary.*


**A/N: Hello there. :3 Plot bunnies kept dancing through my head, so I had to write this. (Hm, it seems I can only write one-shots so far…) Although that's partly because I know I'd be too busy to do a multi-chapter story. That aside, I hope you enjoy this! P.S. - The P.O.V. is Miku's.**

"Luki, I love you…" Mikuo breathed out again.

"I love you too." And then they kissed for about the millionth time. I turned as far away as my chair would allow me, and tried to focus on the Manga in front of me, my face heating up. Did they _really _have to do that _out here_? It's not that I don't like my brother being in love; in fact, I'm super excited for him. I just don't prefer to watch/listen to people making out, it's so awkward. And besides that, I'm still sitting here in my forever alone-ness.

"Um, could you guys quiet down just a bit?" I finally said after they started (if possible) getting louder. The two boys practically jumped apart with huge blushes and mumbled "Sorry." under their breath. Finally, I could read _Death Note_ in peace. That is, until Luki's phone started ringing at maximum volume.

He answered it swiftly, and after a brief conversation hung up. "I'm going to have to leave soon. Luka's on the way to pick me up."

Mikuo rolled his eyes. "You know, it'd be a lot easier if you'd just _get your own driver's license_."

The pink-haired boy shrugged. "I've already failed about 100 times; I don't think I'm meant to drive. I'm pretty sure it's better for civilians if I stay off the road at all costs, anyway…"

My brother smiled his signature goofy grin. "I could help you study."

"Mikuo, I don't think you and Luki would get any studying done, if you know what I mean." I said without looking up from my page. _"LIGHT, YOU LITTLE BITCH, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" _Yes, I scream internally at Manga characters… So, Mikuo and Luki sat in silence, blushing again.

About 5 minutes later, I could hear a car pull up and the faint sound of heels clacking on the cement. I perked up as the door was knocked upon. This was one of the enjoyable parts of Luki coming over. The first, being that he often gave me new recipes that involved leeks, as he was an avid chef. The second (and the best by far) was that his sister, Luka, would often either tag along or come to pick him up. Either one meant I got to talk to her, even if just for a little bit.

Luka stepped cautiously into the living room, searching it for her older brother. When she spotted him, she shook her head and said, "Either get a license or you can walk home; I'm tired of having to get extra gas just because I have to drive you everywhere! This is THE last time I'm picking you up!" I was used to this, she said it every time she came to get him, but oddly, she always wound up coming again the next day.

"But you wouldn't do that to your brother, would you?~~" He batted his eye-lashes, and Mikuo was having a hard time not cracking up. She growled inaudibly and went to go drag him off the couch. "Wait, can we stay just a little longer? You can go hang out with Miku if you like." He winked, and for some unknown reason her face went blood red and she kicked him in the shin really hard.

And I could have sworn I heard her mutter "Shut up!" to him. "Sure, but only for another twenty minutes. I have homework to do, and so do you." She turned, her gorgeous pink hair flipping behind her as she made her way over and sat down in the chair next to mine. "So... how have you been, Miku?"

I closed my Manga and fiddled with my fingers. "I've been fine; how's university?"

She groaned and leaned back. "It's so stressful, if I don't get at least a B on my next exam, I could possibly fail my entire English course!"

I smiled reassuringly and patted her arm. "You're really smart, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

I saw her lips curve upward a bit, and I felt a bit of accomplishment. If you can't tell yet, I have a HUGE crush on Luka. I know a lot of people might think this would be weird, because her brother is dating mine, but then we'd always have somebody go on double dates with. But none of that matters, because I don't even think she likes me like that. I still have hope though.

"What about you; how is high school?" She asked

"Oh, nothing special. We got to experiment with sodium in chemistry."

"Cool." We fell into an awkward silence, occasionally taking glances at each other, but jerking our heads the other way when one of us caught the other. I hadn't noticed before, but when I concentrated enough, I could tell that she was hiding some sort of physical pain.

I reached out to touch her back, and she winced as my fingers made light contact. "Are you ok, Luka?"

"Uh-huh, just a little sore, but I'll be alright." She certainly didn't look alright as she forced a smile to get me to stop worrying.

"Hey, Luka, Miku's really good at massages, maybe she could give you one in a couple days." My brother piped up.

_"No, no, no, no, no! Why does he have to bring that up now? She's gonna think I'm weird! But it would be a great excuse to get more personal with her... GAH, I HAVE TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" _

But to my surprise, she looked enthralled by the idea. "That sounds nice. How does Friday night sound?"

"That... should work out." I concentrated on nothing but the pattern of my carpet; it suddenly was the most interesting thing in the room.

"Great! I'll see you then. Luki, let's go." She got up somewhat slowly and went to the door.

Luki grudgingly got up, but not before putting Mikuo over his shoulders. "I'm borrowing this, bye!" He ran over to his sister as Mikuo laughed and pounded on his back.

"Luki, put me down!" Luki fake pouted and set Mikuo back on his feet.

"Bye!" The pink-haired siblings chorused and waved before leaving.

"See you guys later!" Mikuo and I waved until their car disappeared down the road. I plopped down on the couch with a drawn out sigh and resumed reading where I left off. _"I get to massage Luka..." _The same thought ran through my head over and over again, and I blushed a really dark red as my perverted mind started to drift into different things Luka and I could do.

"Hey, Miku?"

I looked up to see my brother with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"Remember when Luki and I first told you we were dating?" Oh, I remembered alright. I'd appeared to be really mad, and Mikuo thought it was because I couldn't accept that he was gay and he looked like he was about to cry. But really...

_*FLASHBACK MODE INITIATED*_

_"No..."_

_"M-Miku, please..."_

_"NO WAY, YOU'RE THE YOUNGER SIBLING, HOW DID YOU GET A DATE BEFORE ME?!" _

_Mikuo looked confused. "You mean, you don't care that I'm gay?"_

_"Pfft, care? Welcome to the rainbow club, bro, I'm lesbian!"_

_*FLASHBACK MODE DE-INITIATED*_

"Yeah, why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. But, do you like Luka?"

I froze with a blush even darker than before. "N-no, I-I mean I like her as a friend, but not in a romantic way."

"Miku, you can't lie to me. Tell meeeee.~~"

I gave up; I might as well tell him the truth. "Yeah... b-but how did you know?"

"Please, Miku, you're so obvious. I'm pretty sure everyone knows except Luka herself." He walked away, but before he was completely out of the living room, "Oh, and I read your diary." And he ran at full speed back to his room.

"DAMN IT, MIKUO, I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THAT!"

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

Tonight was the night. I waited anxiously, pacing back and forth down the hallway. Luka would arrive in any minute, ready for one of my special massages. I don't know how I got good at them, I just kind of did.

Mikuo shook his head at me. "Stop being so nervous, it'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say..." I heard the familiar sound of her car pulling in, and I straightened up. I did some last minute fixes to my hair and opened the door. "Hi, Luka!"

"Hello, Miku." She looked stunning, as usual. Even though she was just wearing some casual jeans and a t-shirt, she managed to look breathtakingly beautiful. I stepped to the side to let her through, and shut the door behind us. "So, where are we doing this?"

"U-um, in my bedroom." I stuttered a bit. She followed me into my room, and after I was sure the door was closed tightly, we climbed onto my bed. "O-ok, l-lie down." She obeyed and lied down with her back facing me. I was almost straddling her as I took my position and began rubbing her back in slow circles. She was really tense, and I could feel her loosening up under me. "You seem really stressed. You should probably take it easy."

She nodded. "I know, but I can't help but feel really pressured... I just want to succeed, is all."

"Hm."

The next ten minutes passed in silence as I worked all the knots and stress out of Luka. I blushed a little as she moaned lightly. "Mm, that feels really good, Miku..." I smiled just a teeny bit, glad that what I was doing appeared to be helping her out.

But now came the really embarrassing part. I wanted to give her the full benefit of one of my massages, so, "Um, Luka... c-could you, um... take your shirt off."

"O-ok." Wait, did she stutter? I didn't give it much more thought, and moved to the side so that she could take her shirt off. Within seconds, her cotton t-shirt landed softly on the floor, and her black, lace bra was exposed. I saw her face for a moment, and it was almost as red as mine.

"A-alright, I'm gonna go g-get something I need." I left the room briefly to go get the special lotion from the bathroom. While I was there, I took a moment to breathe in and out and calm myself. "Come on Miku, it's just a massage. It's not like you're going to do anything..." I talked to myself, getting prepared for the next part.

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

(Brief Third Person P.O.V.)

Luka rubbed her arms and tried to keep calm. "Luka, it's not like it means anything, it's just part of the massage. It doesn't have to go any farther than that..." She heard somebody walking outside the door, and then a teal head popped through the door. But it wasn't the one she was expecting. "Mikuo! What are you doing?"

"Just wanted to talk."

"Well can we talk later?"

"It'd be easier if we talked now, Miku shouldn't be back for another 10 minutes."

She figured that he had a point, so she mostly covered herself with Miku's blanket. _"Mm, it smells like her- OH CRAP, STOP THINKING CREEPY THOUGHTS!" _"So, is your sister single?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I'm here to talk about. You like her, don't you." It was phrased as a statement more than a question.

"Yes, but, does she _like _someone?" She started to get worried.

"Yeah, she does." _"God, these two are dense. Good thing 'Match-maker Mikuo' is here to help!" _"I think you should ask her out."

"But... you said she liked someone else, I'd probably get rejected."

Mikuo internally face-palmed. _"They really are dense..." _"Just try. You'll see." He left the room in a hurry, leaving Luka to her thoughts.

_"Maybe I could try."_

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

(Back to Miku P.O.V.)

I knocked lightly and re-entered the room. "I'm back." Luka was still where she had been, lying stomach-down on the bed. I got back into my previous position, and put a bit of the creamy lotion on my hands and rubbed them together. It was a special lotion because it also had a muscle-relaxer in it. I started my circular motions again, and wherever I touched, goose-bumps popped up. _"Her skin is so soft, maybe I could convince her to do this with me more often." _

"Miku, you're really amazing at this." By now all the major sore spots were taken care of, and I was doing it just to pleasure her. As much as I would have loved to continue all night, I knew that she would probably have to leave soon.

"Is that good, Luka?"

"Mhm... you can stop." I ceased my work and gave her some room. "Thanks a lot, that was really great."

I smiled and stretched out my arms. "No problem." I went to get off the bed, but I felt something tug at my arm. I turned my head to see her out-stretched hand gripping onto my sleeve. "Luka?"

"Um, Miku, I understand if you don't want to, but uh... do you maybe want to go out some time?"

It took a couple seconds for me to process what she had said. _"She... wants to be my girlfriend?" _"Y-yeah, that'd be nice." She looked as though she hadn't expected me to say yes, and smiled widely. Suddenly I found myself pinned down to the bed. "E-eh?!" Weren't we moving a bit fast?

She swooped down to kiss me, her lips moving slowly against mine. I closed my eyes in response and kissed back. She pressed herself against me, and I wrapped my arms around her bare back. I felt her tongue lightly poke at my lips, and I opened my mouth, letting her do as she pleased. I moaned softly, pulling her closer to me. _"To be honest, I kind of knew that that massage would lead to something like this. Thank God I was right!" _

Unfortunately, the door swung open to reveal my parents. "Hey, Mi-" They stopped mid-sentence. Luka immediately sat up, hunched over me. Great, all they see is a half-naked girl straddling me and then they also saw us kissing. Worse still, was that what they think they saw was _exactly _what they thought it was, and no amount of explaining would do any good.

"I-I thought you were on a business trip." I lamely offered.

"We got home early..."

"Um, I'm going to get my stuff and leave. Bye, Miku!" Luka threw on her shirt at the speed of light and ran past my parents and out the door. I heard her car start and drive off. I looked up at them. They didn't look too happy.

"So how was the trip?..."

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

"Psst, Miku!" I heard faintly from outside my bedroom window. I got up and opened it to find Luka standing right beneath it, just tall enough to reach up and climb into my room. She leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "Sorry I got you grounded."

"That's alright, they were more mad because they thought we were having sex, I guess they don't want me to be too young or something."

"Still, that's more my fault."

I shook my head and wrapped her in a hug. "No, it's not. Besides, in just a week when I'm not grounded, we can go on our first date." Thoughts of what I would wear and how it would go were already playing though my imagination. "So what did you come for?"

"I got an A on my exam!"

"See, I told you that you'd do fine!" I stood on my tip-toes to give her a chaste kiss on the nose, We went silent when we thought we heard my parents walk by. Soon, the footsteps were gone.

"I better go. I love you." She gave me a small kiss and jumped out my window and onto the yard below.

"I love you too!" I said just loud enough for her to hear. Once she'd run off, I went out of my room and into the hallway to find Mikuo intently staring at his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Luki still hasn't seen my text. I'm waiting for a reply."

"Are you just going to sit there until he does?" He nodded and continued keeping his eyes glued to the glowing screen.

I went back into my room only to discover I had an unread text on my own phone. It read: _"I don't know much French, but __Je t'aime. -Luka" _I held my phone to myself and sat down on my bed with a smile. Then I heard my brother, sounding like a teenage girl, shout "OH MY GOD, HE RESPONDED!" I laughed to myself and lied down to sleep, knowing my brother and I had found our true loves.

**Final A/N: So I accidentally pulled an all-nighter to finish this... XD The sun is slowly rising and it's actually kind of pretty. Urgh, this turned out really cheesy and the ending really didn't do the plot much justice... if it even HAD A PLOT. Sorry you had to read this terrible fic, it was written from 1:00 A.M.-5:06 A.M. I'm gonna go sleep on my couch... Bye!**


End file.
